Please, change the future
by catpupille
Summary: Hearing about how the future turns out to be a disaster, Corrin and her party are sent to the future to help their children for a fate that wasn't supposed to be. -Revelation- Spoilers of Revelation, Hidden truth and a surprise for two childen.
1. Prologue: It's like yesterday

**Hi everyone! This time it's not a fic about Elsword, but fire emblem fates! I just love this game, .ever! So, here's the deal. I'm working on my own novel and webcomic, so I will do a chapter each months or two depending if I can. But because I had so much inspiration for this fic, I decided why not writting it? I would like to say that each chapter will have a song that I will recommend to listent while you're reading (for the mood). So enjoy the story and sorry if my english will sound a little bad, it's been a while since I've write an English story ( I'm a French Canadian) so be gentle please. ^^**

 **For this chapter, because it is the prologue, I recommend guardian angel by abandoned all ships. And it is the only time it's a character's pov.**

 **I don't own fire emblem fates.**

 _ **Prologue : It's like yesterday…**_

* * *

 _ **? POV :**_

 _I can hardly remember why this war has started. In the beginning, mother was just trying to unite the two kingdoms together. They've all said that they believed in her, that she was right. Peace was at the palm of their hand if they were following her. She even met father, who in the beginning, didn't want to open his heart to her. But in the end, they both fell in love with each other and over the months, they had my big brother and after some times, they had me. But then, when the final battle was near, when mother and her army were finally in the place where our enemy was supposed to be, my aunt told me that an ally betrayed them and make sure to create an explosion only on their followers, but mother and auntie were both fine._

 _Then, someone in their troops, a man named Gunter, quote that mother and auntie Azura were both traitors and they should be put to death. Of course, the two of them tried desperately to prove they were innocent. Obviously father believed her right away and hugged mother, showing that despite having doubts in the beginning of their journey, he now clings into their trust very deeply. The retainers of father and mother believed in them too, so they joined father at mother and auntie side. One of mother best friend, a boy named Hayato and his wife Nyx trusted my mother so they joined too with a knight named Benny and his wife. However, when auntie Azura tried to speak with her husband, things began to be more violent. He couldn't trust the both of them and accused them of having played with their mind all along. Things began more savage and a battle started. Of course, mother and father didn't want to fight, but no one was listening with the exception of auntie Azura and the ones who joined them. Knowing they wouldn't try to believe them, mother order her remaining troops to retreat._

 _No one knew what happened of both the Hoshidan and Nohrian army. The only thing they learned was that they found a way to go back on their land without much of an effort. Mother believed it was Anankos who made sure they wouldn't be on their way. Her army stayed in Valla. It was their home now. Knowing she was from there, auntie Azura explained to mother that originally, they are cousins. Their mothers were sisters, so she was a vallite princess too. Taking aback by the declaration, she asked who her father was, but even aunty didn't know. She only knew about mother's birth when queen Arete, auntie's mother has been in Nohr. Father didn't care much, loving her just the same as always. For good measures, everyone decided that when all would be over, mother and father would become queen and king of Valla._

 _Over the months, my brother and I knew about our parents sorrow. Their siblings were not with them and it was painful to know they didn't trust them because of an accusation that man said. We learned with our own retainers that this Gunter was actually a spy of Anankos and their plan succeeded: making sure mother wouldn't defeat the silent dragon. And so, believing in this knight, Nohr and Hoshido restart their war. Our friends thought just like us: it was stupid of them to restart a war. Making a truce and them destroying it, claiming that one kingdom knew all along about this treachery. We, on the other hand were constantly moving from territory. Vallite soldiers were trying to dispose of us just like vermin so we had to flee. One day, father said we had to stop running and find a true safe place. Mother and auntie thought about it with father and they all decided to take a boat and go on another country for the time being. But for that to work, we had to leave Valla and return when we would be ready._

 _With massive efforts we manage to return to the South of the Bottomless Canyon. Hard for all the families, we had to leave the two lands our oldest loved and knew so well. But at the port, we met a face mother, father and auntie Azura didn't want to see: auntie's husband. Not only did he thought they were dead by now, but he was surprised to see children. Even more surprised to see two boys with auntie's hair colour. She couldn't keep it secret so she told him when they ran away, she was pregnant. I was only six at that time, so I didn't know very much why this man was so mad. The only thing I remember were screams, tears, blood and running..._

 _ **? POV:**_

 _If we didn't know what a war was, then the oldest of the children learned what it was. It was horrifying. I couldn't believe why a man would cause so much destruction. No one of our party had been killed yet, but the innocent people were not spared of this man madness. Our plan to go on another continent has been a complete disaster. But we were saved by a little dragon named Lilith and she said that she could send us all to a deeprealm so we could relax for now. Dad and mom accepted, believing it would be the safest way for us, children, to grow in. However, we were warned that both Nohr and Hoshido could reach all of the deeprealms if they gained the wisdom to do it. Auntie Azura said that they would worry about it if it turned out they were going to search for us. Obviously they would, but I was a child so my only responsibility was to look after my precious little brother._

 _Years passed by real fast and we were happy, but it didn't last. Father learned that they were going after us; the two armies were. Mother was terrified of my baby brother safety and mine. I remembered that I've said I could find a safe place for all of the kids and the parents decided it was the best idea. Unfortunately...it never happened. When we were about to go, the Nohrian and the Hoshidan army entered the deeprealm. We were trapped. My brother was scared, he was just a ten year old boy and I was eleven. I was a little older than him, but I could felt my legs shaking in fear. All of us were._

 _But, one of the leaders took one of us, the oldest child of auntie Azura, claiming his sons won't become traitors, that they were welcome in their side. The oldest betrayed us, saying he always wanted to know his father and he asked our cousin, Shigure, to go with him. Instantly he refused, that their mother was right she said it wasn't them who trapped their army, but the man named Gunter. They've all began to laugh, saying it was the most stupid lie they've never heard. I was feeling so mad at them for accusing my parents of being liars when they were telling the truth when they and auntie Azura explained it to us when we were little. Never in my life have I felt so frustrated to be just a kid who couldn't help his family of being humiliated._

 _I froze when I heard a specific order: to kill us all. I was kind of happy my dad taught me how to wield a sword so I was quick enough to steal a steel sword from a nearby enemy and shield my mom. No one will hurt my mother ever again, no one! We were fighting side by side knowing dad was protecting my little brother from any harm. Even if they were strong, the bonds of our party were so strong that we couldn't lose. That's what I thought but all of a sudden, everyone froze in place when we heard the most sorrowful cries of all. My mom and I recognize that scream, it was my brother. And all of the army began to flee for no reason at all. We were not seeing what they were. The only thing I saw before tears and screams came over me, was the body of dad who was shielding my brother from that monster of Nohr. Dad was all bloody and my bro was crying, screaming at dad to not die, that he didn't want loses him. And then nothing, I remember something purple coming straight at our dad but nothing after. If only I could have seen what happened, maybe I could have known why I heard everyone gasping. But I remember nothing..._

 _ **No one's Pov:**_

Now fifteen, the silver hair boy looks at the moon with a sorrowful look on his face. This day isn't a pleasant one. It is the day his father and mother died protecting him and his brother from being killed. They flee the battlefield with their friends but no adults survived. They were all dead. So for all of them, it is a day of grief and sorrow, a day when you can't possibly be happy and go hunting or play chess. Despite trying to change his mood, the boy couldn't find in his heart the option to stop his tears. How he miss his father and mother. No child deserved this. Maybe if the child is has bad has his parents, but even so, no one deserved to be an orphan.

Being too much inside his thought, the boy couldn't see his brother standing closer to him. He knows how much his little brother find this day hard. Grieving is never fun for anyone but it will heal over the time. For now, only tears can help his baby brother to feel a little better. So he did the only thing that can help his brother: he hugs him tightly. He can feel his own tears starting to show up. Maybe he too has to heal himself before saying he is fine.

The little brother can't find the will to stop his sobs any longer, so he began to sob like a madman. Every time this day comes, the only thing he does is sobbing, going inside his memories, crying, hugging his brother, sleep and sobbing again. This cycle can be dangerous for him, but what can he do? Nothing. It will always be the same no matter how much it hurts. Corrin is dead along with her husband, her cousin and their true friends. There is nothing they can do about it. The only thing her legacy can do is pray that they are at peace where they are and that they are watching over them.

However, what they didn't know is that on a different time of their world, an ancient dragon name the Rainbow sage hears them every time this day comes. And today, he will make sure those children are saved...

* * *

 **So, how did you like the beginning? Interesting or not? Leave a comment so I can know your opinion. And don't worry, you will know who is Corrin husband, Kanna's brother and who is Azura's husband too. You can try guessing who followed Corrin and which children are with Kanna . Give me 1 or 2 days for chapter1 because I don't want to leave on a spoiler like this. All of this will be discovered on chapter 1 ^^ Bye!**


	2. Chapter1:Happiness before the tempest

**Hi there! Chapter 1 is done. So, this chapter will start with Corrin and her army right after what happened with Anthony (Revelation if you need reference). Today you will discover who is Kanna's brother, Corrin's husband and Azura's husband. So have a nice time. Today's song is Element by Lindsey Stirling. I think violin suits this chapter (in my opinion).**

 **And before I forget, here's the class of all the characters (here's a long list...):**

 **-Corrin/Nohr noble -Azura/Songstress**

 **-Kaze/Dread fighter -Silas/Hero**

 **-Jakob/Butler -Felicia/Maid**

 **-Flora/Maid -Gunter/Great knight**

 **-Mozu/Master of arms -Ryoma/Swordmaster**

 **-Hinoka/Falcon knight -Takumi/Sniper**

 **-Sakura/Priestess -Saizo/Dread fighter**

 **-Kagero/Dread fighter -Azama/Great master**

 **-Setsuna/Sniper -Hinata/Vanguard**

 **-Oboro/Spear master -Hana/Hero**

 **-Subaki/Bow knight -Hayato/Dark Flier**

 **-Rinkah/Oni Chieftain -Kaden/Nine-tails**

 **-Orochi/Omnyoji -Xander/Paladdin**

 **-Camilla/Malig knight -Leo/Dark knight**

 **-Elise/Strategist -Laslow/Lodestar**

 **-Peri/Great knight -Selena/Dark flier**

 **-Beruka/Wyvern lord -Odin/Sorcerer**

 **-Niles/Adventurer -Effie/General**

 **-Arthur/Hero -Nyx/Witch**

 **-Charlotte/Berserker -Benny/General**

 **-Keaton/Wolssegner**

 **Oh and by the way, the children class won't be reveal in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter1: Happiness before the tempest...**

* * *

It has been a week since Corrin and her party fight a child named Anthony who had been turned into a Faceless when he tried to trap her. Despite having killed a traitor, the young lady is feeling depress ever since they put him to silence. No one should kill a child, even if it is an enemy. She feels that maybe if she had tried to speak with him first before went with the boy, Anthony would still be alive. But like Xander says, traitors deserved their punishment. Even if you are a child, it will always be the same fate as an adult. However, despite all the good reasons Anthony had to be stopped, Corrin couldn't find peace at all. Killing a child is not something you would be proud of.

-"... A young child is not supposed to die at war. They have to be saved. Still, I had to use my sword and put an end to his life... How cruel of me. Maybe I would have been able to help him... You can't call someone who is manipulated a traitor, it doesn't feel right..." Mumbling to herself for a while, the vallite princess is not sure if she can forgive herself for her action towards the little boy. What she forgives about what happened is how her troops were weary of the child. Even she had hoped the boy would have been on their side and not a traitor, the others didn't trust him at all. It has been a good thing, since they've come at the right time to help Corrin with the ambush.

Feeling guilty all the week already, she doesn't know that her mood is affecting not only the way she fights against Vallite soldiers, but her friends and family too. Even more dangerous, it was affecting the little life inside her belly. Yes, the princess is pregnant for about four weeks now. Her little sister Sakura is the only one who knows. Corrin is waiting the right moment to tell the good news to her husband. Like her sweet sister told her, it can be dangerous to feel anxiety, stress or strong fears when you are pregnant. But her guiltiness makes her feel sick and having a baby doesn't help sickness to go away.

Staying inside the Astral plane every time they won a fight, Corrin thinks maybe she could go outside. Maybe Lilith can help with her little problem with being sick and stressful all the time. On the other hand, she can stay inside her room so Xander and company won't ask to many questions. It is quite amazing that the crown prince of Nohr notices she is not feeling so well these past few days. Him and her husband. Not that it is surprising. Even before they married, Corrin could easily tell when Takumi was feeling down and vice versa. They always understand each other after he apologized to all of the hurtful things he said about her. Like Ryoma said, those two are in a perfect sync. However, the event with Anthony causes the sniper to be more protective with her. So if she tells him she has their child... let just say fighting against Anankos will be forbidden and she can allow that to happen. Keeping her mouth shut for a while won't hur anybody or she likes to think that.

Feeling she could maybe avoid everyone if she is fast enough, Corrin decides it won't hurt her and the baby to go see Lilith a little bit. She needs answers and her good friend would be able to answer all of them. Probably...

So, the princess stood up and when she tried to reach her sword, she began to feel sick again. But it wasn't like the other times. She knew she was about to throw up. She desperately tried to let it pass, but she couldn't and so, she fall down when the door opened. The one who entered, Takumi, froze in place seeing is wife in this pitiful state. Recovering rapidly, he hurried to go help her hold her white hair. Corrin on the other hand began to feel tears on her eyes. She never likes to be sick in front of someone. It always embarrassed her to the point she would cry.

-"I knew something was off. Why did you say you were fine? "Takumi wasn't angry, just worried about Corrin's health. She wasn't eating very much and her mood was different. He began to rub circle on her back hoping it would help soothing her just a little. Even if the view was gross, the only thing he thought was to help her.

Corrin couldn't answer her husband question and the only she could do beside throw up was crying. But in the end, after some times, she managed to take a deep breath and she begins to regain control of her emotion and her body. She felt a little bad that he had to see this side of her but it was kind of him to stay with her until she was better. The princess stands up, took an old cloth with a bowl with water and began to clean her mess. Takumi sign before helping her, knowing she will eventually talk after cleaning. After the cleaning, she took a glass of water, wanting to make the bitterness in her mouth to go away. With the help of a peach and water, the nausea began to go away a little.

It took a few minutes and Corrin began to feel a bit better. Not one hundred percent better, but it was something. She thanked her husband, feeling really bad that he helped her out. Takumi, a little annoyed about her feeling the need to apologize, hugged her tightly. His wife was quite surprised before returning the hug.

-"Stop apologizing for something so little. I mean, you would have done the same if I was the one being sick... Anyway, what was that all about?" she sensed he was more than worried and that she has no choice but tell him. Will he be mad at her for not telling him?

It is not safe to have a baby when you're at war, so the princess didn't want to bother her husband with this now. But she knows Takumi and maybe he will be upset a little, but not angry. Or he will understand and be happy just like she had been.

-"Corrin, I'm talking to you. Can you answer me please?"She looks at him. His amber eyes were full of concern and worries. Sensing she couldn't keep her mouth shut, she smiled at him. That surprised the archer quite a bit.

-"Yes...Yes of course. You have the right to know but promise me you won't be mad okay. Or that you will freak out." He blinks his eyes many times, having difficulty to understand the situation.

-"Um...Were you not sick because of what happened with Anthony?"Asks her husband. The face he made makes her laugh. Of course he doesn't understand what she is talking about.

-"Well, I would lie if it wasn't one of the reason I feel nausea once in awhile, but that's not the principal reason." The more she spoke, the more she felt nervous. Will he take it with a smile or a frown?

-"Oookay... Then why is it? Don't tell me you are cursed or something?" At this point, she began to laugh immediately. Of course Takumi would think of the worse situation possible. That's just who he is. He frowns at her.

-"Hey, that's not funny. Stop laughing this is serious." He was red of embarrassment. A little bit guilty, she took a deep breath and grabs his hand gently. She put it on her belly with a kind smile Takumi never saw before today.

-"Don't worry I'm fine. It's just... We are at war and I felt it would be a bad idea to reveal it to you when it is too dangerous, so Sakura and I thought it could wait a month or two before I told you." The more his wife was talking, the more she was beautiful in his eyes.

He knows where this was going. The second she said the word reveal. All of the signs were here. The sniper felt pride, happiness and even more emotion than before. But most of all, he views his wife as the most beautiful treasure he ahd and now he will have another one.

-"Are you about to say what I'm thinking?" He asks, excited to hear it. Seeing him like this made Corrin smile even more. She nodded with tears of joy.

-"Yes, Takumi I'm pregnant." As soon as she says it, he quickly grabs her waist and hugs her. She can feel tears of joy coming from Takumi's amber eyes. He is not angry, but happy and it made her feel even more joyful. His grip is strong and his embrace warm of love.

-"You don't know how much I love you. I...Wait; will I be a good father? I mean, I'm not the best example in the world so..." He was interrupted by the lips of his beautiful wife. He knows oh so well that she hates when he is critiquing himself.

The kiss continued until one them was out of breath. Their love was strong and Corrin knows the sniper will be a good father for their child. She remembers when Azura had her twins Siegbert and Shigure. Xander was so anxious about how to take care of children. One is difficult, but two at the same times can be even more complicated. And even the strongest man of Nohr can have doubts about being a good parent. So it is easy to understand Takumi's worries, but in the end, she knows he will be an amazing father. And if he doesn't want Xander's help, he could ask Ryoma for help. The future king of Hoshido had Shiro so the h could help him out. And of course, Corrin could ask both Azura and Camilla for her pregnancy.

-"You know, we can always ask help. You could talk with Xander or Ryoma and I could talk with Azura and Camilla. But one thing I know for sure, you are the only one I want to be the father of my children." Surprised at this revelation, Takumi look at her and was mesmerized by the beauty of her crimson eyes. He smiles at her in returns.

-"Oh. You want more than one child?" It wasn't really a question. He already knows the answer. They talked about it before and they always wanted two children. But Takumi likes to tease her some times.

-"Seriously tough, don't be scared of making mistakes. It's part of being a parent. The only thing I don't want for this child is to be hurt physically." When she murmured the last sentence, Takumi knew what she meant by this. At a young age, king Garon had been a barbarian with and hurt her in many ways possible. Fortunately, Leo was there to take care of her even when he could cost him dear. For that, Takumi was grateful. He tenderly kissed her forehead.

-"Don't worry, he won't know this. I will make sure of it. But I do hope you won't spoil him too much. Unless you want a child who doesn't respect his parents." At this comment, Corrin laugh again, Takumi right after her.

-"Shiro is not that bad. Maybe Camilla doted him too much, but that doesn't mean he is spoil." At this, Takumi looked at her strangely.

-"Trust me, she spoils him too much." She began to laugh again. It was funny to see Takumi talking about their family.

They were having another kiss when a knock on their door was heard. Annoy of being interrupted, the both of them said to enter. Hinata and Felicia were both standing at the entrance, out of breath.

-"Are the two of you alright?"ask the prince of Hoshido right away. He never saw his best friend like this with the exception of when they're at the battlefield.

Hinata tried to regain his breath and look at his wife, who was doing just the same. It took some time, but in the end they were feeling alright and Felicia began to speak.

-"Lady Corrin, lord Takumi, we don't know how but someone other than our army managed to enter the Astral plane. What should we do?" The poor maid was more than anxious. She is scared. And knowing that, Hinata grab her waist, feeling that she needed to feel she is safe in his arms.

-"What? Where's the other?"Takumi didn't like this. Hopefully it won't be someone of Anankos army, but he doubted his prayer would be heard. Knowing his wife is to more scare to respond, Hinata answer his lord.

-"It is lord Ryoma and lord Xander who asked us to bring you guys. An explosion occurred so we need you. The two of you." Both Corrin and Takumi look at each other and without any words said, knew perfectly what it meant. Being the Fujin Yumi's wielder, Takumi will have her back while she will slay the opponent with her Alpha Yato. But with extra caution because of the fact that she is pregnant.

-"Lead the way Hinata, Felicia." Said Corrin. Enemy or not, they have to see who or what has enter the Astral plane without Lilith consent.

Not wasting any time, the four of them began to run. They have to help their friends and for that they need to be fast.

If only they knew the person who entered wasn't an enemy, but actually seeking help.

* * *

 **And done. So, what did you think? Of course I couldn't possibly make them go in the future right at the first chapter, it would have been too difficult to understand. So far we have:**

 **-TakumixCorrin (my OTP for life!)**

 **-Xanderx Azura (they're so sweet together)**

 **-RyomaxCamilla (have to do it, my Shiro is a freaking tank thanks to Camilla)**

 **-HinataxFelicia (another OTP, their support is cute and as I read, Hinata doesn't judge her clumsiness wich is sweet of him.)**

 **I bet you know who is Kanna's brother now ;).**

 **And just to be clear (I had a person who write this and I thank you for it by the way) it's not their future, it's another future (like the dlc in awakening where Chrom and company had to help Lucina's future. It's a little bit the same).**

 **See you next month!**


End file.
